Talk is Cheap
by That Emo Valley Girl
Summary: So breath in so deep Breath me in I'm yours to keep And hold onto your words Cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight When you're asleep Makoto Tachibana X Reader Probably should be T


**[A/N] Yeah, it's sad... and stuff... So, I hope you like it!**

**Xoxo**

**Emo Valley Girl**

* * *

[Name] walked with Makoto to school. They had been going out for about... 3 years now? Since the beginning of High School, right? Yeah, that was

it. They were seniors, and it was around time for graduation.

[Name] waved Makoto off as he went to his class, and she went to hers. She sighed as she took notes on the Physiology and Anatomy aka Biology 2 lecture that was being given to the class by a doctor. She couldn't pay attention, though. She wanted it to be lunch time already.

The whole day drug on and on, until FINALLY, it was time for lunch. She looked for Makoto, only to find him with a girl, walking around. Oh, she'd seen her before. She was one of Makoto's ex-girlfriends. Her name? Kiyomi Kabuyashi. She was very pretty, and she felt so... bland to her compared to her. All she knew was that he must still like her. She felt more than betrayed, she felt so angry, and so... unworthy. She just wanted to kill herself at this point. She'd been noticing a lot of girls like him.

Nagisa snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Aw! [Name]-chan! Don't be upset with Mako-chan!" Nagisa said, hugging her, "Kiyomi just wants help finding something."

[Name] looked at Haruka for the answer, to which he nodded, "That's what she said, at least." and cast her a look that said, 'go and watch them. I know as well as you what's going on'.

[Name] asked Haruka to protect her lunch from Nagisa, and went after Makoto and this girl. She walked around until she found him holding her in his lap, with her arms around his neck. She knew he was naive, but not THIS naive. She walked up to the 'couple' and stook in front of them.

"Oh! [Name]! Hi!" Makoto smiled, and put the girl down, who smiled at them, "This is-" he looked closer, "[Name]... Are you crying?"

"No, Makoto. Just leave me alone, ok?"

He nodded, and sat back down. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't going to be a happy person for the next few days.

[Name] walked back to Haruka and Nagisa, both who looked at her, her (e/c) orbs swelling with tears. Nagisa hugged her, and on the walk back to their rooms, Haruka had his arm around his waist, hugging her to him so she wouldn't cry.

Makoto saw this, and almost pounced on Haruka - His best friend, of all people! - for even touching _his_ [Name].

After classes, Makoto met up with [Name] to walk home, only to have that girl walk over to him, too, "Oh, [Name]! I forgot to tell you, this is Kiyomi. She'll be-"

"Makoto, we need to talk." was all [Name] said, grabbing his hand, and turning around to go somewhere private.

"[Name]... You're crying again... What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

[Name] started shaking, but talked through the tears, "Ma- Tachibana-san," That got Makoto's attention, she wasn't going to really... was she...? "I think... I think it's in our best intrest that we break up. You obviously have no interest in me anymore, but that girl you do. Just go be happy, Tachibana-san."

"[Name]..." His heart was breaking into a million little pieces, and he even felt like crying. She was Valedictorian, and he planned to propose to her after graduation, which was next week.

"Good bye." [Name] whispered, and left Makoto, pushing past the girl that was making her way in to see Makoto.

The next few days, [Name] took off school. Makoto decided to visit her, so he went to her house, that only she and her elder brother, Kauzko lived.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, "Hell- Oh. Tachibana." Kazuko glared.

"Uh, yeah, can I see [Name]?" Makoto asked, flowers in hand, along with [fave candy] in the other hand.

"No." Kazuko replied, trying to shut the door, but Makoto put his foot in, and cringed a little when it slammed on his foot.

"Please." Makoto begged, bowing a 90 degree bow, if not a little more, "I want... I need to see [Name]."

Kazuko glared, "Let me tell you something, Tachibana. You want to see [Name]...? I don't think so. You wouldn't want to see the condition she's in." Kazuko said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, besides all the cuts on her arms that spell 'Ugly' and 'Fat' along with a lot of scars ranging from her arms to her lower stomach, what else do I mean? Oh yeah. She had a gun to her head, threatening to blow her brains out."

Makoto sat there in shock. That couldn't be [Name]... No way... Did he... did he hurt her that bad...? "Can I see her?" Makoto asked more sternly.

Kazuko grunted, "If she'll let you in." and walked him up to her room, he knocked on the door and a weak, "What?" Resonated from inside.

"Makoto's here to see you." Kazuko tried to sound helpful, but it just made him hear a choke, "[Name], I swear, if you're cutting again...!"

"I'm not!" she yelled, "Just let him in..." She mumbled.

"There you go." Kazuko said, then let Makoto walk into her room.

He looked at her, and she looked lifeless. Her normally shining (e/c) irises, that held so much happiness and life, now just stared at him with an emotionless look. No life in them. She had bandages wrapped around her arms, and stomach, and Makoto couldn't take it.

"[Name]!" He cried, "Is this why you missed school?! Is it because of me?! [Name], please! For my sake, tell me what's wrong!" He started crying. She almost killed herself... because of him...

"Tachiba-"

"Makoto."

"Makoto," [Name] sighed, "This isn't your fault. It's mine. I'm the one who's not good enough here." She looked down at her arms, "It's forever etched in my skin now." she chuckled darkly.

"[Name]... It's NOT your fault." Makoto yelled at her, "What can I do, [Name]…? To make you feel like you ARE beautiful. You are not fat, that I love everything about you?!"

[Name] cried, "Then hold me like you did Kiyomi. Tell me you love me, like you did her. Tell me that I'm all you're ever going to need."

Makoto scooped her up, to her surprise, "[Name]… I love you more than I ever did her… I can't put into words how much you mean to me… You ARE all I'll ever need, [Name], you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He kissed her as she shook in his arms, "I want to spend all my life with you by my side, [Name], I want you to look at me and only me. I want to start a family with you…" Makoto trailed off.

"Ma-makoto… Then why…? Why did you hold her like that, and why did you spend more time with her…?" [Name] got out.

"Because she said she wanted to be friends, and I was fine with that. I didn't think she'd confess that she still liked me like that."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I love you and only you. You're going to be my wife one day, so she might as well get used to the idea." He kissed her forehead, "That I've already got a ring to put on your finger." He smiled as he pulled out a diamond ring, and looked at her, "Will you marry me?" Makoto asked.

[Name] started to cry, "Yes! Yes, Makoto!" She cried.

The next week, at graduation, [Name] and Makoto were holding hands, and every one of her friends were oogling her ring, "I want one!" Kou yelled.

[Name] looked over at Nagisa, nudging him, to which he blushed. She chuckled and kissed Makoto right as the picture of the six friends was taken.

_Epilogue_

"Daddy!" [Name] and Makoto's daughter, Aika, yelled at him as he passed by, "Pick me up!" She giggled.

Makoto looked down at the three year old, "Alright." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

Makoto smiled, and kissed [Name] also, who was eight months pregnant with their second child and first son.

"Play! Daddy! Play!" She giggled in his arms.

Makoto then started to play with her more than most fathers would.

About three hours later, [Name] announced that it was time for bed, "Aika, time for bed, honey." She smiled.

"But mommy!" she exclaimed, "I wanna play with Daddy!"

[Name] chuckled, "Then Daddy'll put you to sleep."

"Ok!" She giggled, and grabbed her father's hand, and ran to her room.

[Name] shook her head, and looked at the Calendar, July 17. Their anniversary.

When Makoto got in bed, [Name] wrapped her arms around his torso, "Happy anniversary, Mako." She giggled, and kissed his weak spot on his neck.

"H-happy, ann-anniversary, [n-name]." He gulped, and turned around, kissing her so she'd stop turning him on.

When she stopped, and turned over, there was a card… Guess she and Makoto think alike, eh?

_**Dear [Name],**_

_**It's July 17, exactly 8 years since our first date, 5 since we've been married, and 11 since we first met.**_  
_**I love you more than you could ever imagine. Just thinking about our first date, makes me happy, and knowing that my dream of sharing the rest of my life with you, makes me the happiest man on earth.**_

_**I'll love you forever,**_

_**Makoto**_

_**My love, Makoto,**_

_**Well, we made it. 13 years being together. Did you know that we went on a date during summer break between our Freshman and Junior years? Well, we did, and I remember how nervous you looked – you looked like you were about to jump off of a cliff! But, when I figured out why, that made me so happy. That kiss under the Sakura trees, my first kiss, your first kiss. You're the first and only person I've kissed, and you'll be the last person I kiss. I'm sorry this is getting long, but I want to say, thank you for pushing past Onii-chan that day. If not…Well, I don't want to go into that now. But, I love you.**_

_**Love you forever and always,**_

_**[Name]**_

* * *

**I told you it was sad! But I'm glad it had a happy ending after all. (if you get that reference, we are now best friends.)**

**So review and comment, yeah? =3**


End file.
